parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharing the World
BackgroundEdit "Sharing The World" is an original song by BIGHEAD and is her first single. It was uploaded to Nico Nico on May 18, 2015. This song is about reaching out to each other through creation, with Miku bringing together people all over the world in a common feeling of positivity. This song is the main theme song of HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK. While not confirmed, this version of Hatsune Miku English DB is likely what became Hatsune Miku V4 English. Lyrics Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Tell me how you feel like these days Tell me why you don't wanna say it Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind that makes you stay I will free your soul I will free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in Tell me how you felt when you saw it Tell me why it made you so happy Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind you want to say Just now free your soul Just now free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in You'll get it step by step When we keep up to our sound Anyway dance in my steps Everyday I will be everywhere Anytime… Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing our world Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Other media appearancesEdit Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. * MikuExpo Live in LA and NY 2014 * SNOW MIKU LIVE! * MikuExpo Live in Shanghai 2015 * MikuExpo North America * MikuExpo Live in USA and Mexico 2018 (Spn ver.; Mexico only) The Late Show with David Letterman Hatsune Miku performed "Sharing The World" on The Late Show with David Letterman, showcasing the technology that was to be used in the then-upcoming MikuExpo concerts in America, although the final concerts used different modules. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed "Sharing the World", World is Mine, and Tell Your World. Games The song is featured in the RPG game "Brave Frontier". For more information see, Diva Hatsune Miku. It was also released as DLC for Project DIVA X. DerivativesEdit |} |} |} External linksEdit * mikuexpo Twitter * VocaDB * BIGHEAD-tumblr * BIGHEAD's Blog - Japanese version * MIKUEXPO LA * MIKUEXPO NY * Sharing The World — Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Trivia * The PDX PV for this song is featured as a credit cookie for Get Up and Dance. * This song is also in "All-Star Music" Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Musical Spoofs